osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Simora Kira
Appearance Much to his chagrin, Fourth looks mostly androgynous if mainly feminine thanks to the body Date implanted him in. Has soft facial features with neatly trimmed eyebrows, usually twisted into a face of flippancy or aggravation. Often gets called a female due to this, irking him greatly. He has neck-length dark brunette hair, looking neatly trimmed and brushed if somewhat uneven, a velvet-colored hairband above his bangs. One single piece of his hair is braided and left at shoulder length, kept on his right-side with a big tuft at the end tied with a plum-colored ribbon. Has sparkling blue eyes with traces of amethyst in them, becoming completely amethyst and dazzling with light when he activates his magical-lines vision. Wears a sleeveless black zip-up turtleneck under an open long-sleeved zip-up indigo jacket, white fluff lining the entirety of the inside. Wears plain ripped up jeans on his legs, oddly wearing a knee-length amethyst sarong with the opening on his left side. As for shoes, he wears plain brown laced boots. Despite wearing these in his best attempts to look more masculine with his androgynous appearance, his feminine features still stick out, and if anything his clothes only make him look more so the part. Supposedly one of Date's main objectives was to make his body something that always retained beauty no matter the posture, clothing, or expression, something she's seemingly succeeded with. Personality Fourth is someone who's incredibly flippant and sarcastic, hardly taking anything seriously and dismissing most things around him. He doesn't particularly care much about anything that doesn't actively happen around him, the reasoning being that it doesn't affect him in the slightest. Cold and merciless in that regard, being blunt and insensitive while offering realism. Will dismiss and ignore most requests or orders given to him, though will eventually do them at some later point while grumbling some excuse or another. Previously being a student of philosophy, has rather complex views on deep issues and subjects, such as family, death, the meaning of life, and so on. He's not very open with these unless asked, or if he likes the person enough. Most of them are satirical since he's cynical, poking holes in other theories to prove how flimsy they are. Enjoys asking loaded questions and applying twisted logic to lead to large unrelated conclusions to amuse himself. He's surprisingly good in housewife related skills due to living by himself and doing everything for his friend, these being cooking, cleaning, and time management. If he sees someone else do a bad job at it (in this case worse than him) he'll heavily berate them and take the job over himself. Rather cocky as well, having plenty of confidence in his skills. Rather than boast about them, he tends to berate others in their skills, though does know when he's outmatched. Accepting of defeat in that regard, knowing when he's been had. Accepting of things and people in most cases actually, not really caring about circumstances or details revolving around it. In regards to his new body however, this isn't the case. As someone who was supposed to die, he has somewhat complicated feelings about the matter, especially since he's practically an entirely different person now. It's not something he asked for, which is the main issue he has (besides his altered appearance). It's something that was forcibly and irresponsibly placed on him for someone else's convenience. He doesn't hate Date however, it's just taking him some time to accept everything and get used to. Enjoys pointless strolls that don't lead to anywhere in particular, being able to think heavily during this time. Backstory A normal boy with a standard past, growing up in Tokyo rather than Osaka. Had one best friend who would never leave his side, but eventually got mixed up with shadier things in school life such as drugs and gangs. While Fourth didn't approve, as he was his best friend, he didn't mind it and decided to support and help his friend. While being smart enough to get a scholarship for himself, he had to forge and alter some documents in order for his friend to go to the same college as him. Went to Osaka rather than any University in Tokyo, believing the town life would be a good change of pace, and due to its programs being more interesting for him. His friend continued life the way he was, selling and buying drugs while stirring up trouble and making his own gang. Eventually, Fourth was lead to help in order to further support his friend, the two getting into several shoot-outs and running away from gang magicians they couldn't hope to beat. This cycle continued for about two years in his college life, juggling studying, tests, his friend, and maintaining gang. He realized if he just abandoned one, it would be easier to focus on things, but his stubbornness refused this. Eventually during a sale they were ambushed, a previous gang from Tokyo and the current one from Osaka joining up to get the drop on them. His friend pushed him out of the way so he could evade, said friend being shot up and dying before his eyes. Turning and running away, Fourth ran and ran for his life, being cut and severely injured however. Breaking away and continuing to run, he found it was late at night, and collapsed at the edge of an alleyway from exhaustion and bloodloss. Hearing distant screams, he didn't know what was happening, the world buzzing and spinning around him. Becoming aware of the click-clack of boots on pavement, he looked up and found a red-haired woman looking down at him. Saying something or another about how unfortunate he was, and whether he wanted to live or not, all he could do was nod dumbly to the buzzing in his ears. Vaguely hearing the final phrase of how he'll do, he fell unconscious, succumbing to his wounds and blood-loss. Next thing he knows when he wakes back up, he feels completely different, and notices the red-haired woman above him. Afterwards, he noticed his new body, the red-woman claiming he was her assistant now, and how she's been looking for a dog to go fetch things for her. Quickly shooting down any choice he had in the matter, Fourth begrudgingly began serving the woman known as Date. Six-months later, he's still adjusting to his new life, though has taken easily to doing Date's chores and being a killer for hire. While he had minor qualms with it at first, now he doesn't seem to mind, the only thing bothering him seeming to be how Date knew about his ability beforehand. Abilities Due to the events from when he was a human, he's rather capable of gathering information and documents from the streets. Also has a good intuition, picking up on things before most others in the sense of danger and being able to tell an outcome before it even happens with a single glance. Knows how to handle a gun, but is better with and prefers knives, being his trademark in his previous gang. Is pretty decent with something like a pipe as well, but he prefers things that are lighter and sharp to wield, once again leading to his knife. In his new body, he's more agile than he was previously, able to perform acrobatic and precise movements with ease that greatly help him, some even seeming impossible. Knows advanced hand-to-hand, having trained in martial arts to get the upper hand in gang fights since the opposing side was rarely ever trained. Excellent at running away and hiding as well, something he picked up on from running away from gang magic users. Surprisingly excellent at both cooking and cleaning, taking care of both himself and his friend for most of his life. Killer is Dead Fourth's ability from back when he was alive. Rather than something magical or supernatural, it was always more akin to some innate trained instinct, something that he finely honed overtime. Killer is Dead works as a highly acute danger sense that helps Fourth pick up on any potential threats or damage to his body. He is able to "feel" the danger, his skin tingling whenever he is about to be physically hurt, acting as some form of physical precognition. A bit annoyingly, it reacts at the slightest pain, such as to paper-cuts, stubbing his toe, and even little pinches, making any form of check-up quite awkward. With his skill with it, it rings off from even a threatening situation rather than just an act, and even just from anyone holding violent intent towards him. While human, he used it to duck out of dangerous deals or situations during his gang days, saving himself and his friend numerous times. During combat, it acts as a sort of future sense, letting him know his opponents moves ahead of time to dodge out of the way and then attack. The limiter to this in the past was himself, his own physical capabilities of whether he could actually avoid it or not. This limiter is what lead to his early demise, after all. The main aspect of Killer is Dead is really just the supernatural-ness of it all, giving him the instinct needed to dodge and weave through rising spikes unscathed, deflect a stream of bullets with his knife, seamlessly weave and fight off a horde of attackers, or even just plain ignore trouble in general. Unlike while alive, his new Android body lets him do these things with ease, giving him the speed, strength, and finesse needed to really use Killer is Dead to its fullest potential. Basilica While all these are fine and dandy, there's one main feature that sticks out, being the primary reason Date made the body in the first place. She implanted him with the ability of "Magic-Sever," or in simpler terms, he can completely cut apart any trace of magic he sees. The way he sees it, everything magical has lines tracing over them and through them that keep them together, so he's able to cut these lines apart and dispel all magic. As it's installed into him, he doesn't need to actively see these lines to cut them, but activating his "Magic-Thread" vision (as he calls it), helps him be more precise and focus more. It's exactly as it sounds, pretty much. Whether it's a fireball lobbed at him, an enchanted cloak, a binded knife, magical armor, an illusion, a suggestion, or a living being made completely of magic, he can nullify them completely. In the case of the fireball, the spell will simply be disbanded, while in the case of the cloak the enchantment would be destroyed and it's go back to being a simple cloak, same applies to the binded knife. The Magical armor, as it's made from magic, would be destroyed completely, as would be the living being. The illusion he would cut through, while the suggestion he would see traces of the threads in the air and know there's magic being used, cutting it as a result. There's no type of magic he can't cut, ranging from the most mundane to the most rare and lost forms of magic. As long as it has traces of someone's soul, it can be cut, and all magic has that. Over 6 months of using them, he's grown precise enough with them to the point he doesn't just destroy magic, but rather he can temporarily sever it so the magic simply stops working for a set period of time. This depends on how badly he cut the thread, allowing a max of about a day. In this sense, while he can cut any trace of magic, he can't directly apart a Soul still attached, or in other words the origin of magic. While he would have no difficulties with a ghost, at his current level, he can't temporarily sever or even touch the magic capabilities of others. Theoretically, in the future, he would get precise enough to cut apart someone's capabilities for magic as whole, but as for now he's unable to. This applies to contracts as well. If it's in the case of a magical contract between an object and a person, he can break it easily, but between two living people it gets trickier. If it's between two normal people, he could, but the stronger the being behind the contract, the more trouble he has. In order to cut something's magical thread as well, he has to physically touch it, or in this case cut it. Meaning if they're too far away from him, he can't do much. He can solve this by throwing something at the intended target to cut it, specifically one of his knives. To help him in picking up magic since he's bad at it if it's not obvious or without his Magic-Threads vision constantly being active, Date installed a magical sensor into him that picks up on the smallest trace of gathered magic around him. Coupled with his already heightened intuition, he's fairly capable of avoiding sneak-attacks. It should be noted, that he can only cut apart things with magical traces with them, so while he could cut a fireball spell, something like fire from a flamethrower he wouldn't be able to since it's not magical. While his Magic-Sever is his main feature, Date did grant him some more per request, such as propulsion feet that let him run faster in small bursts, looking like an instantaneous movement with them. Can also let him glide along the ground and hover over bodies of water, as well as run on walls and ceilings. Also has an open compartment in his right thigh so he fills it completely with knives, and an open one in his left arm to fill with other tools. While he can cut magic, he's not immune to it, meaning if he was hit with a fireball spell it would still burn him. His Magic-Sever is only offensive, not defensive. On that, due to the higher materials potentially messing with the Magic-Sever system, Date was forced to use weaker materials as an exterior, meaning Fourth isn't that durable. Blunt weapons bounce of him, but more focused things like bullets and knives can pierce him. Not all the way through, but enough to leave damage. To make up for this though, she gave him immense speed, able to run alongside even speeding vehicles. Equipment Fourth doesn't have much in the name of equipment, except for the several knives he keeps in his right thigh. These knives are specially made by Date per request however, being especially durable to sustain high heats that would melt other metals, as well as sharp enough to cut the same. Have the same propulsion system as his feet, allowing them to be thrown at what appears to be instantaneous speeds towards their mark, as well as stop their movements entirely in the air and simply float. A favorite of his is throwing a knife at someone's head, then stopping it completely right before contact, and using his own propulsion feet to immediately launch himself forward and then slice their neck. For convenience's sake, his thigh is able to shoot his knives upwards for him to grab out of the air, rather than kneel down and do it himself. Besides knives, he has miscellaneous tools in his right arm, such as 2 flash-bang grenades to run away, folded multi-vision binoculars with X-Ray and Thermal, and 2 explosive knives for when it calls for it. Trivia * M-MASAKA * Slight Inspiration off Shiki Ryougi from Kara no Kyoukai * Could be classified as a Tsundere * Later found out all the gang members attacking him died, as Date dealt with them. * While his friend's death continues to sadden him, he doesn't let it weigh down on him too much, having come to accept it in his 6 months with Date. If he happens to find anyone related to it still alive though, he would kill them without hesitation. * While he knows how to ride a motorcycle and owns one from when he was a student, he doesn't ever use it as he can just walk/run everywhere as an Android. * Art for the sheets done by http://xianta-chan.deviantart.com/. A gift from this fuck. Category:Character Category:Android Category:Technology Category:Male Category:Soup's Kitchen